jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C+20 Stellar Pax Draconis
Node C+20 Pax Draconis About half the Galaxy is Ruled by the Pax Draconis. The leaders of this nation are Humanoid Dragons. They were created long ago. There are 24 Draconics who Actually remember their creation. They don't die of old age. they get bigger and top out at about 10 feet tall and about 1000 lbs. They started out in a galaxy where humans were rampant. It was a chaotic time of war adventure and chaos. The Draconics became mercenaries and then assistants to nations they liked. Over time they just out-lasted everyone and became senior officers and advisors. Then, as a natural progression, they became the rulers. Then once they had inherited the thrones of many human nations, they formed the Pax Draconis. A peaceful realm where people of all kinds could live and grow and build lives. But this Draconic alliance was not without rivals. Angry humans insisted that men should rule men, not "serpents". Other races simply refused to be a part of the Draconic order. Then the great Cyborg war happened. In the end all the races of the Galaxy had to band together t fight this menace. Entire planets were wiped out. for every world murdered 100 were reduced to barbarism. The war was won, but at a terrible cost. a dark age set in. The surviving Draconics lead the way back out of this, re-establishing order and technology In the present time, the galaxy is largely a civilized place, although not everywhere. Most of the time the face of the Pax Draconis is a human who truly believes that this Dragon Flavored Monarchy is the way to ensure long-term peace for everyone. Draconics who are part of the ruling elite (Not all of them are) parcel out regions, zones and worlds as fiefs to good managers. They don't care about the details they just have three demands: *There must be as little injustice as possible. Injustice and cruelty create rebellion. It's easier to fight corruption than to fight a rebellion, so the Draconics demand justice. *There must be peace. You will get a fair hearing from a Draconic. But if you try to rebel or start up with violence they will deal with it directly and permanently. *You must support the Pax Draconis. Defense and policing do not come cheap, everyone must pay his fair share. Anyone appointed to his post by a Draconic, answers to that Draconic. If he manages poorly enough to provoke a rebellion or a tax-revolt he might just wind up dead. Or invited to be the guest of honor at a Draconic meal Most of the time, life in the Pax Draconis is good. People enjoy a high standard of living and are free to do any business they like so long as it doesn't hurt anyone unjustly and the Draconics get their small cut. There are still people who hate them and resent their dominant position in political affairs. There are also pirates and raiders. There are also races that are just enemies of everyone. One faction of enemies are the Red Draconics. The Red Draconics believe everyone else to be inferior, suitable for use as slaves or food. They don't care about justice. They care about domination. Their faction takes it's name from one of the early pro-dominationist Draconics. Early on, the Draconics tried to work out their differences by discussion, persuasion and methods of conflict resolution. There were too few Draconics to fight among themselves. In time, the Red Draconic raised up might armies and sought to conquer, what they saw as weaker Draconics and take their "friends" as slaves or food. When it became clear that war was unavoidable, the Draconics went all in against the Red Draconics. The Red Draconic lost a hard fought war mainly due to numbers and superior morale by the Pax Draconis military. The Red Draconics fled to dark, hidden corners, nursed their wounds and made plans to come back for revenge. Whenever discovered, the Draconics attack without hesitation. Any Red can come alone to Terra Draconis, walk through the front door and switch sides. over time, many have. But there remains a core that violently rejects the Pax Draconis and seeks to over throw it. 'Alts:' On Alt 01:00 Earth, a faction of Red Draconics have hidden on Earth. They move in secret to try and secure their rule over Earth and to build up as a power base for a new war aganst Oax Draconis On Alt 02:00 The Earth was discovered by a Pax Draconis scout and is now an isolated backwater of the Pax Draconis. Starships visit Kennedy International Airport every few weeks. On Alt 05:00 What became the Pax Draconis in the Prime Universe became instead The Dominae Draconis. A mix of Pax and Red Ideology, they believe that free human or other races pose a threat and seek to dominate all. They are aided by Lizardfolk, who after generations of narrative building agree with the Draconics. They don't see Humans as only fit to be food or slaves, They have the opinion that humans in their own power heirarchy will eventually, inevetiably attack the Draconics. There's discussion that humans are too short sighted, mercurial and prone to corruption to rule themselves as well. This Earth is under the domination of the Draconics. An Earth Human who keeps his nose clean can go to the stars. On Alt 10:00 - The Draconics were left on Earth. Now Earth is ruled by a single Planet Pax Draconis. Their technology is roughly equal to 2013 On Alt 11:00 The Earth was discovered by a Pax Draconis scout and is now an isolated backwater of the Pax Draconis. Starships visit Shanghai Pudong International Airport every few weeks. Category:Node C +20 Category:Node C+20 Category:Stellar Empires Category:Node C+20 Stellar